


Who Would I Be?

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: Marvin’s suffering after the loss of the love of his life, his mind tethering him to the bed he shared before.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Bring Home Back

**Author's Note:**

> this will be two parts because they kinda correlate
> 
> TWs: implied death, grief & depression

Marvin stayed in the bed, staring at the empty spot besides him, he didn’t move to lay his hand across. It was nights like these he was crippled by the missing presence. No snide remark to be followed with passion or tease, no laughter after Marvin embarrassed himself. 

The house grew quiet, Jason came over more often, but that gap couldn’t be filled. He hated to admit it, but he was home when with the other. Now he’s alone, in walls where memories could bounce around and repeat in his mind, yet nothing more. It was a house, a quiet...deathly..quiet house. 

It was no home, tears had been falling since this morning, without needing or expecting Jason, he often just...laid here. He allowed memories and thoughts to resurface, his heart to shatter further as he suffered days— weeks with loneliness. 

He just wants to be home again. 


	2. One Final Long-Lasting Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin’s greeted with a familiar face, as he let’s go of the ones he’d lived with so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death.

He’d expected it, feeling himself weaken slowly, he found no way to hold himself together, he knew why Whizzer had apologized now, he held the pillow to his chest. He knew he had no strength to hold it as close as he’d wished he could. 

How he craved to be in Whizzer’s arms again, to feel the warmth and safety, how he could argue again, anything that could involve him— he wanted those memories to be relived, to be near him before he’d left. He glanced around, his eyes landing on Jason as a weak smile broke onto his face, feeling tears break through. “I’m sorry, kid... I know you’ll be taken care of,” he laughed weakly, the boy sound asleep as he sunk down. 

His mind followed the trail from Jason to Trina, guilt swallowing him as his sobs grew harder to keep quiet. He’d lost it how many times...? He’d hurt her, his family...and now this would be..unforgettable. But now at least, there’s someone else to take care of him, someone better suited. 

Each day grew more of a struggle, to keep himself energized, to be there and not let his mind wander or fall asleep. Somehow, he knew, tonight was his night to depart. 

He didn’t exactly get to hold his consciousness much longer, as he drifted away, he almost felt relieved. 

What he wasn’t expecting, was to wake up, feeling shaky breaths against his back, an arm wrapped tightly around his side. In a panic, he shot up, his eyes scanning around, recognizing the room, confusion flooding him. 

Sitting up, he heard a small groan of complaint, turning to face the noise, euphoria flooding his senses, grabbing the other’s face as a shaky laugh escaped, sobs escaping quickly after. 

“Marv— shuddup..” it took the other a moment before realizing, rushing to try and wake himself up as he wrapped his arms around Marvin, burying himself into his shoulder. “You’re up—!”

“You’re— you’re alive!!!” 

Whizzer shakily pulled away, a small sigh escaping. “Actually...” Marvin’s eyes widened, but he surprisingly understood quickly, nodding. “I..I’ve missed you..so much,” he mumbled, trying to admire Whizzer through the clouds of his own tears. Whizzer snorted, nodding as he pulled Marvin into his chest, there was no squirming or fighting, the both of them letting go of all of their fears and thoughts, crying into the other. 

This time, Marvin fell back asleep, knowing he’d wake up..he’d at least be able to wake up to something good. Whizzer laughed weakly, shakily exhaling as he wiped the remaining tears of his and Marvin’s. “..I’ve missed you too...I love you..” He took in a long breath, shaking his head. “I love you so much..”


End file.
